


Tricky Treat

by violunet



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, But consensual, Cock Cages, Comedy, Incubus!WeiYing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, and happy halloween, and neither does my soul, bc incubus and i didn't know how to add lube into the scene i'm sorry, but not mentioned, but you won't laugh, happy birthday wei ying, ik im late, only a little, the voice of reason does not exist here, you gotta read the notes to fully grasp how awful i am at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 21:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violunet/pseuds/violunet
Summary: Lan Wangji finds a Jack-o'-lantern basket filled with candy and a note in front of his doorstep, that reads "Trick or Treat?" with a winky face and a lipstick smudge.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 25
Kudos: 437





	Tricky Treat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERES:  
-English is not my 1st language so go easy on me i only speak horny.  
-This is literally like those cliche porn videos at first but it? gets? better?  
-This was supposed to go up on Oct 31st but i'm lazy and i hated everything about this until i decided to just fuck it and upload it  
-This is my 1st smut and i had to google how cock cages are removed (unlocked)  
-Not beta read bc i only have one friend and she's busy  
-i tried to write some words in italic or bold but the instructions on how to do that were too long sooo...  
-I can't write  
-I'm sorry 
> 
> anyway enjoy :)

Halloween had no significance to Lan Wangji, neither did any holiday in particular. It was just a day like any other except, the city is busier, his local cafés offering him weird pumpkin flavoured victuals and his neighbours knocking on his door to invite him to their Halloween party they're holding at their apartments. 

Another thing that differs between a normal day and a holiday to Lan Wangji, is the time he leaves his uncle's company. During any holiday, he usually leaves earlier, having heard before from his brother that some of the employees hesitate to initiate any sort of celebration while they're still there, so they made it a task to leave early and pry their uncle away from his company without raising his suspicion. 

Hearing the elevator ding, Lan Wangji picks up his suitcase from the ground and makes his way down the hallway to his apartment door. Almost at his door, he notices a round, Jack-o'-lantern basket filled with candy on the doorstep, he looked down the hall, making sure nobody was there before approaching the basket and picking it up from its handle and examining it and its contents carefully. Now that is bizarre. 

This isn't the type of building where you'd find children running around trick or treating, since most of its residents are frequently travelling businessmen and Lan Wangji has never seen or heard a child during his 5-year residency. He entered his apartment, placing the basket on his coffee table then picking up a small piece of paper that sat on top of the candy. It was a cherry coloured note with the phrase 'Trick or Treat' written on it, a winky face next to it and a lipstick smudge in the shape of a pair of lips right below.  
He decided he would keep it with him for today in case the owner would come look for it and if no one did he'll just hand it to the building's security. 

He did his after work routine of showering and changing his clothes and decided to watch some old, cliché horror movies (that are secretly his favourite) considering he has some free time and he could use a change from his usual hobbies. 

Walking in his living room, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his muscles rigid aside from his right arm, trying to grab anything that could act like a weapon "Who are you?" Lan Wangji called out to the figure that could be clearly seen lying on the couch. The figure snaps their head to reveal a pretty smile and a prettier face, the smile quickly faded and reformed into an amused smirk then just as quickly into a (feigned, he presumed) shocked and pouty expression (since the stranger exaggerated the pout) "I mean no harm! Please, put down the pencil, Mister." The stranger ended with a giggle.

Lan Wangji glanced at his hand to find said pencil, he was too distracted and panicked to realise what his hand was grabbing for. "Who are you? What do you want?" Lan Wangji repeated, his voice stern. The stranger got up and made his way to him, hips swaying. Lan Wangji averted his eyes, realising where he was staring at, the stranger almost didn't have anything on. 

"Depends." The stranger hummed, getting closer and reaching his arms to plant his hands on Lan Wangji's chest causing Lan Wangji, confused, to back away. What is he supposed to do in these situations? He has never been in anything similar to this before. Should he attack? Where even is his phone? What is going on?

The stranger seeing his frown deepen, continues "If you give me a treat, I leave you alone." He had gotten closer and his hands wandered to the back of Lan Wangji's neck, now playing with his hair. "If you don't though.." He trailed off and Wangji could've sworn his eyes had turned red for a second but his thoughts vanished when the stranger suddenly pulled away to cross his arms "Now that's just gonna make me really sad, Mister!" He pouted.

Lan Wangji didn't know what to think. His face feels warm and if the stranger noticed his, most likely flushed ears, he didn't say anything. "How did you get in here?" His voice sounded strained but he doesn't think it's that noticeable. "You took me in yourself, silly!" the stranger giggled, taking his arm and pulling him to the couch. Wangji didn't know why was he giving in and allowing himself to be dragged and pulled wherever by a complete stranger. 

"I didn't-.." He tried saying but the words have been swallowed as he was observing the scenes unfolding in front of him. The stranger leaned over to take one of the candy inside the basket placed on the coffee table. Retrieving the candy, he unwrapped it and held it between his thumb and pointer finger, slowly guiding it to his lips. He held it there and made a show of sucking on it, from wrapping his tongue around it to the little noises he kept on making. Wangji's breathing became irregular and he was feeling all sorts of things...things he had never felt before. Just as Lan Wangji thought it couldn't get any worse, the stranger made a move to climb onto his lap. 

Their position right now allowed Lan Wangji to really see the stranger up close. He thought he was beautiful, from his smile to his sparkling grey eyes to his beautiful, dark, thick hair that was held up in a ponytail to his smell. Come to notice, ever since walking into his living room, he had been surrounded by a sweet, enticing smell. Lan Wangji never believed in magic but his best guess was that he's being put under a spell. 

"Do I smell nice, darling? Am I pretty?" He giggled, he must've felt or heard Lan Wangji's intake of breath considering their close proximity. "Do you believe in demons, darling?" He got closer, their chests now are flushed against each other and Lan Wangji is finding it harder and harder to breathe by the second "Did you know that supernatural beings are often said to accompany lonely people?" The beautiful stranger hummed as if encouraging him to answer but that wasn't the case since he kept on talking after that, asking questions that appear more as statements than queries.

"Would you believe, if I was a demon, sweetheart?" His eyes had gotten darker, his long, dark lashes lowering and his red painted lips shaping a sultry smile. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm an incubus?" Lan Wangji's rational thinking is off the table, he'd believe anything this person says to him, he doesn't understand why but he doesn't mind either. He tried demanding the stranger to identify himself again but his voice was too low, was he even speaking? Or was he just thinking it?

"If it's that important, you can call me Wei Ying." So Lan Wangji was actually speaking...or the stra-..Wei Ying? could read minds. He'd believe it. "You see though, Mister. I'm like the Dracula of incubi.."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"Shush, you!"

"Basically, I won't get in-...well; you won't get in...in me..until I can have your consent-...invitation-...of you...sticking it in." Wei Ying explained, doing hand gestures all the while. On the other hand Lan Wangji's expression was blank; blanker than usual, Wei Ying thought, based on the few minutes he spent in the other's presence. "Do you even know what incubi are?" Still blank "Oh my god!" He exasperated, seeming offended.

Wei Ying blew a breath out of his mouth, eyes closed then like a switch he's back to his seductive side. "Well would you like for me to show you what we are? What we do? hm, sweetheart?" Lan Wangji found himself more conscious than before, his mind clearing up as if Wei Ying lifted the spell to try and gain a sincere response out of him, his smile still tempting but his eyes aren't meeting that smile, they're searching for something else. 

Lan Wangji found himself nodding anyway, he's more than intrigued and if it doesn't show on his face, he's sure Wei Ying can feel it. Taking in his agreement, Wei Ying giggled, popping the candy back in his mouth then in a snap, his mouth is on Lan Wangji and immediately licking at his lips. Lan Wangji can't say he opened his mouth willingly but more out of shock. However, everything is thrown out the window when he feels the sensations he's being put through when the other's tongue pushed between the little gap his lips formed. 

Wei Ying sat up a little to allow their lengths to fully rub on each other, he giggled when pulling away from Lan Wangji to find him chasing his mouth and playfully pushed his head back "You know, I have a lot of nicknames I could call you, like sweetheart, darling….daddy. Ah-.!!" He moaned out just as Lan Wangji bit him. "Or do you want me to call you anything else?" Wei Ying pulled at his earlobe gently, their grinding never ceasing in action. "Lan Zhan." His voice was rough and laced with lust. Wei Ying found it irresistible.

"Hmm...Lan Zhan." He hummed, as if tasting the name alone, brought him immense pleasure. "Lan Zhan, I have a problem." He tried to pout but the bliss that took over his entire face and body made it hard for him to make it act out as playful or mischievous. Sensing that Lan Zhan was waiting for him to continue, he did "I want Lan Zhan to do something for me? Would he do that?" He drew random shapes on Lan Zhan's shoulder, who was confused but complied to whatever Wei Ying wished.

A couple minutes later Lan Zhan understood what Wei Ying meant. In front of him, was Wei Ying in nothing but his black choker, gold anklet and….a metal cock cage. Wei Ying resumed to sit back down on Lan Zhan's lap "So, would my good Lan Zhan, please, do me the honor of unlocking this little thing?" He ran his hand up and down Lan Zhan's torso, sometimes his hand wandering way too low, quickly caressing his dick through his pants then going back up again, whereas his other hand is magically grasping onto a small key. "Or would my Lan Zhan like for me to be completely helpless in my little cage, while he takes whatever he wants?" 

If he was aiming to get Lan Zhan angry, then it was clearly working. 

"Perhaps he'd also like to unlock the cage then have me warm his cock for him while he watches me get all hot and bothered." 

His breathing was getting ragged, barely containing himself against this devil. 

"You can do whatever you want to me."

With a grunt, Lan Wangji snatched the key from Wei Ying's hand, unlocking the cage and getting rid of it then suddenly flipping Wei Ying onto his stomach and across his legs, making his ass stick out and his dick trapped between his body and Lan Zhan thigh. Wei Ying laughed proudly at his achievement of making Lan Zhan snap but his joy didn't last long when- SMACK! 

Wei Ying yelped "Wait! Lan Zhan-...Ah!!" He didn't get to finish his sentence, Lan Zhan landing smacks on both of his cheeks then separating them to land a gentler blow in the middle, Wei Ying's skin was getting redder and more tender by each blow. 

His eyes had teared up beautifully, his hands trying to gain purchase in anything but finding nothing but the couche's armrest and trying to tug on it, to free himself, yet failing since Lan Zhan grips stronger, never relenting with his slaps, Wei Ying's little noises do nothing but egg him on, just a smack after smack until Wei Ying's voice got louder.

"Lan Zhan! My good-..Ah! Lan Zhan..mercy..pleas- hah ah- I'm going t-.." As if right on cue, Wei Ying screamed while Lan Zhan felt a slight warmth on his thigh. Leaving Wei Ying to rest for a few seconds, Lan Zhan decided to undo his pants the best he can with the other male is still flopped and panting on his legs and just like that he was adjusting Wei Ying's position again. 

He sat Wei Ying up then lifted him to plunge his throbbing hard cock inside of him "Lan Zhan-..." He tried only to choke on his words when he was swiftly filled to the brim. Lan Zhan's cock hit and rubbed against all the right places inside of him and if he pressed his hand against his lower abdomen, he thinks he'd feel it. 

And if that hadn't been enough, Lan Zhan placed his hands under Wei Ying's knees, lifting them up to fold him in half against his chest then standing up as if Wei Ying had weighed nothing, Wei Ying thought that this alone would've made him cum again. 

Wei Ying let out tiny gasps and moans all while being carried and walked with a cock so deep inside of him. His eyes getting less hazy, he started to piece together that Lan Zhan was leading them to giant wall window in his living room. "Lan Zhan-..hha..how many kinks do you ha-..have?" He only got a grunt in response before being hiked up more to be completely pressed against the window for anyone from the other buildings to see. Wei Ying would be lying if he said he didn't like it and he wouldn't be able to hide it anyway considering the amount of precum oozing from the slit and the occasional twitch of his dick. 

All line of thought, has once again vanished as soon as Lan Zhan started moving. Not starting off slow as anyone usually would, he began with a vicious pace, roughly slamming into Wei Ying's hole as though he was angry at it, Wei Ying's dick rubbing against the window, smearing cum all over it but none of them seemed to care. Lan Zhan's pace doesn't change, keeping his rough treatment and Wei Ying could do nothing but yell out in pleasure and take everything Lan Zhan was giving him.

Both of them were quickly reaching their end as Lan Zhan decided to leave bites and harsh marks all along Wei Ying's neck and shoulder while the other reached with his left arm to pull and tug roughly at Lan Zhan's hair. 

"Lan Zhan-..mmh..ah! cum in me..fill me up...ha-ah..fill me up and stay inside..keep it-ahh…all inside..Lan Zhan--.." Wei Ying was babbling, drooling mess and hearing all that was just what Lan Zhan needed to finish and give everything he's got to Wei Ying who followed right after, his scream turning silent and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Walking them back to the couch, Lan Zhan sat them down, Wei Ying still planted on his cock, breathing laboured and the sides of his face a mix of tears and drool and his beautiful grey eyes glossy with pleasure. "Good boy." Lan Zhan said after a long time of not uttering anything but grunts and low moans. "Stay." and stay Wei Ying did until he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

Not sure how long later but Wei Ying could tell that not even an hour had passed when he jolted awake to the feeling of something roughly moving inside him, slamming into him and a hand stroking his cock at a ridiculous speed. "Lan Zhan you're insatiable!!..y  
You're going to break me, Lan Zhan!! I'm going to break!" Wei Ying cried but he didn't believe that Lan Zhan would stop from that and he didn't mind anyway. He was made to be fucked and filled by Lan Zhan, to have his hole leaking with his cum all the time and that didn't seem like such a bad thing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i only checked for spelling but please if you find anything that is wrong with the fic just comment or secretly judge me or anything but i will come back to reread this and check for any errors one day and you can tell me about ways to improve my writing :) i crave validation and if you decided to give me just that i'll probably like cry or something..
> 
> does anyone read this shit???


End file.
